Certain vehicles today include remote start systems and algorithms that enable a user of the vehicle to remotely start an engine of the vehicle, to thereby remotely start an environmental control system to precondition the vehicle. Such a remote start of the engine may be desired, for example, if the user wishes to have the vehicle's interior heated or cooled before the user enters the vehicle. However, if the engine is remotely started for an extended period of time, this can result in a use of fuel, energy, and/or other resources that may be greater than is optimal or desired.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for preconditioning a vehicle, such as through remotely starting an engine and/or an environmental control system of the vehicle, for example that leaves the engine remotely started for an appropriate period of time. It is also desirable to provide an improved program product for such preconditioning of a vehicle. It is further desirable to provide an improved system for such preconditioning of a vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.